Um Instante, Um Olhar
by Nanna Black
Summary: Fim da primeira trilogia. Isabella completa um ano. Os pais observam seus filhos e planejam o futuro.


**Um Instante, Um Olhar.**

> **Sinopse:** Fim da trilogia Potter. Lílian, Tiago e Harry comemoram o primeiro aniversário de Isabella. A música é _Você Sempre Ser_, da Marjorie Estiano.
> 
> **Dedicatória:** Fic presente para a Fairy Darkness --- de novo --- e, especialmente, para a viper-girl.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** Se eu fosse JKR, eu nunca teria matado o Sirius. A bem da verdade, eu nunca teria matado a Líli e o Tiago para começar. Assim não teríamos os antipáticos Dursley atormentando a vida do Harry.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

> Lílian Marie Potter acorda cedo naquela manhã de 1988. Ela entra no quarto dos filhos silenciosamente, cobrindo-os. Harry e Helen Isabella dormem juntos, abraçadinhos, e como o filho tem o sono agitado, geralmente eles acordam descobertos.
> 
> Harry está com dois anos agora, e é definitivamente filho de seu pai. É uma criança sapeca e feliz, mas muito teimosa. Quando coloca uma coisa na cabeça, não existe quem lhe tire isso de sua mira. E é persistente. Move céus e terras para conseguir o que quer. Para desespero de Harry, parece que a persistência é uma herança do lado Potter da família.
> 
> Com um aninho, Isabella também é teimosa. Mas, ao contrário de Harry, é uma criança mais doce e tranqüila. Gosta de ficar brincando no jardim com seus brinquedinhos e adora voar. Isso também é herança de Tiago para os filhos. Harry também ama voar. Lílian já perdeu as contas das vezes que deu uma bronca no filho por ele sair voando por aí.
> 
> "Pensando em quê?" A voz suave do marido envolve-a, e ele abraça-a pela cintura. Ela ri de leve e coloca suas mãos sobre as dele, que repousam em sua barriga.
> 
> "Que tenho dois filhos lindos e sou casada com o homem que eu adoro".
> 
> "Ah, é?" Ele graceja. "E como ele é?".
> 
> "Alto, moreno, de cabelo arrepiado, olhos castanhos, é cego como uma toupeira, trabalha como Auror para o Ministério. Era convencido, arrogante e presunçoso, e vivia insistindo para que eu saísse com ele".
> 
> "É, já ouvi falar", ele responde, rindo. Ela se vira em seu abraço e agarra-o pelo pescoço, dizendo:
> 
> "É, acho que você já ouviu sim".
> 
> E eles se beijam.

_Quando a lua tentar me encontrar_

_Diz a ela que eu me perdi_

_Na neblina que cobre o mar_

_Mas me deixa te ver partir_

_Um instante, um olhar_

_Vi o sol acordar, por detrás do seu sorriso_

_Me fazendo lembrar_

> Sirius, com a esposa Delia e a filha Hope, de um ano e cinco meses, são os primeiros a chegar no belo casarão Potter para a festinha de aniversário de Isabella. Harry, quando vê o padrinho, se aproxima correndo:
> 
> "Cachoio (NA: cachorro em baby-talk), tio Sirius!" Ele grita alegremente. Sirius ri alto, entrega Hope para a esposa e se transforma no enorme cachorro preto, lambendo o rosto de Harry, que ri feliz. A babá de Harry, Anna, coloca o menino no dorso do cachorro e Sirius, na forma canina, passeia com o afilhado pelos jardins.
> 
> Lílian, Tiago e Delia riem, sacudindo a cabeça. A jovem sra. Black abraça os amigos e dá um beijo na bochecha da pequena aniversariante.
> 
> "E como foi a consulta, Delia?" Lílian pergunta. Delia sorri de modo cúmplice para a amiga, e diz:
> 
> "Parece que a Hope vai deixar de ser filha única daqui há uns meses".
> 
> Lílian dá um gritinho entusiasmado.
> 
> "Você imagina os nossos filhos correndo e aprontando em Hogwarts?" Lílian diz, animada. "O Harry vai entrar um ano antes da Hope e da Bella, mas as duas vão ser colegas de turma".
> 
> Andrômeda, prima de Sirius, é a próxima a chegar, acompanhada pelo marido, Ted Tonks. Lílian, Delia e Andrômeda sentam-se para conversar, enquanto Sirius, Tiago e Ted distraem Isabella, Harry e Hope com uns feiticinhos. Pouco depois, Remo Lupin e a esposa, Nymphadora --- filha de Andrômeda e portanto prima de Sirius --- chegam, carregando o filho de dois anos, Eric, e a filha de oito meses, Caroline.

_Que eu posso tentar te esquecer,_

_Mas você sempre ser_

_A onda que me arrasta, que me leva pro teu mar_

> Pouco tempo depois, com a chegada dos Weasley --- Arthur, Molly, os gêmeos Fred e Jorge, de 4 anos, o filho Rony, de 2 anos, e a filha Virgínia, de 1 ano ---, Lílian diz:
> 
> "Vamos cantar os parabéns?" Todos concordam e Tiago se aproxima da mesa onde estão o bolo cor-de-rosa e muitos brigadeiros com Isabella nos braços, enquanto Lílian ralha com Sirius por ele fazer Harry flutuar por aí. Sirius dá risadas e Harry ri também, fazendo Lílian sacudir a cabeça, um sorriso divertido nos lábios.
> 
> Pouco tempo depois, parabéns cantados, bolo partido, brigadeiros comidos e refrigerantes tomados, as crianças começam a reclamar de sono. Os adultos querem ir embora para colocar os filhos na cama, mas Lílian as convence de colocar as crianças nos quartos da mansão. Assim, Eric e Carol Lupin, Hope Black, Rony e Gina Weasley e Harry e Bella Potter são convenientemente colocados para dormir no quarto de hóspedes do casarão Potter.
> 
> "Vocês perceberam que nossos filhos vão todos conviver em Hogwarts?" Lílian trouxe à baila o assunto que comentou mais cedo com Delia. "O Rony, o Eric e o Harry vão ficar todos na mesma série, bem como a Bella e a Hope e a Virgínia".
> 
> "Vocês nem sabem o que eu fiquei sabendo", Remo faz uma careta desgostosa. Sua esposa lhe dá um tapinha de advertência na mão e ele faz uma careta. "Dumbledore chamou Snape para ser professor de Poções".
> 
> "O QUÊ?" Sirius e Tiago gritam juntos.
> 
> "O Ranhoso não vai dar aulas para a minha filha!" Sirius rebela-se, enquanto Tiago morre de rir.
> 
> "Agüentar a família Potter e os herdeiros da nobre casa dos Black vai ser muito para o narigudo!" Ele exclama. Lílian dá um beliscão discreto na cintura do marido, que pára de rir.
> 
> "Ele merece. Não se esqueçam que, se não fosse ele, a essa hora Tiago, Líli, Harry e Bella estariam mortos", Delia diz. Sirius bufa, irritado.
> 
> "Mesmo assim, ele ainda é um idiota antipático". Ele pensa um pouco e depois ri também. "Agüentar duas gerações seguidas de Black e Potter vai ser demais para ele! Pontas, nós somos gênios. Mesmo depois de sairmos da escola, vamos atormentar o antipático do Ranhoso!"
> 
> Todos riram.

_Sinto a calma bem perto de mim_

_O teu vento vem me perturbar_

_Me envolve e me leva daqui_

_Me afoga de novo no mar_

_Um instante, um olhar_

_Vi o sol acordar, por detrás do seu sorriso_

_Me fazendo lembrar_

> Horas mais tarde, Tiago e Lílian observam os filhos dormindo. Ela sorri, imaginando Bella mocinha, os cabelos ruivos, os olhos cor de avelã, a boca carnuda. E Harry rapaz, alto, a cara de Tiago, mas com flamejantes olhos verdes.
> 
> "Do que você está rindo?"
> 
> "Eu não estou rindo, eu estou sorrindo", ela corrige. "Estou imaginando a Bella e o Harry mais crescidinhos. Mais ou menos, quando eles estiverem com idade para ir a Hogwarts".
> 
> "O Snape vai morrer quando ver uma cópia de Tiago Potter perambulando pela aula dele. Eu só espero que o Harry não caia na Sonserina".
> 
> "Ah, por favor. O Harry é Grifinória desde o berço".
> 
> "E a Bella?"
> 
> "A Bella é Lufa-Lufa".
> 
> Tiago rola os olhos.
> 
> "Era o que faltava, a filha de Tiago Potter sendo selecionada para conviver com os babacas de Hogwarts".
> 
> "Não reclame. Qualquer casa é melhor que a Sonserina. Até mesmo a Lufa-Lufa. E eu não sei se você sabe, mas eu quase fui selecionada para a Lufa-Lufa".
> 
> Tiago ri alto e observa o rosto da esposa. Os dois ficam se olhando em silêncio por um longo tempo.
> 
> "Nossa, como eu te amo, Líli", ele diz, acariciando-lhe a bochecha gentilmente. Ela sorri.
> 
> "Eu também te amo, Tiago. Muito, muito, muito!".
> 
> Eles têm 24 anos, estão casados há três, têm dois filhos. Apesar do complicado começo, quando Lílian considerava Tiago um cara metido e mulherengo, eles se amam muito. E se amarão para sempre.

_Que eu posso tentar te esquecer_

_Mas você sempre ser_

_A onda que me arrasta, que me leva pro teu mar_

_Me perco nos teus olhos_

_E mergulho sem pensar_

_Se voltarei..._


End file.
